Having an Even Better Evening
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Please, Brother, I'm begging you!" -Having A Good Evening Part 2 ELRICEST PWP really, it's just smut. Enjoy it and don't worry about the non-existent plot!-


**A/N: **More prons for you guys :P Read responsibly kiddies. Part two to Having A Good Evening but it's pointless smut you don't need the first one for this and vicey-versy XD

Edward could still practically feel Alphonse's mouth wrapped around him, hot and wet and absolutely divine. His mention of Al's soon necessary shower still hung in the air like a heavy, horny curtain and _fuck _did he ever mean it. On the floor, Al looked like the most delicious of buffet tables, knees splayed beneath him shadowed by the unbelievably inviting tent protruding from his shorts, his damp hair mussed and tangled where Ed's hands had clawed desperately and those wide, glorious eyes gazing up at him with a hint of love and full, unbridled lust.

Forcing his orgasm rattled thoughts of sleep to the back Ed worked his mouth away from the hungry grin he was certain had to be getting just a little creepy and held out his hand to help Al as he began to rise to his feet. Although opposed to drawing Alphonse back onto the comfortable nook he fell into Ed's lap the older vaulted from the couch, twirling Al around until he was bent of the arm of the couch and gasping in surprise.

Ed leaned over his bare back, working his lips against the shell of Al's ear as he whispered, "You're mine now." Beneath his hands Al shivered and couldn't force the vane grin away any longer. His back arched making a lovely, gentle curve that Ed ran a heavy hand up and down until Alphonse was practically purring and trying to thrust into the couch arm. Edward ground against his ass and even through the fabric of his shorts he was hot like a furnace.

"Brother, don't tease, please," Al whined, looking back over his shoulder at Ed. He'd been hard up from earlier but Ed needed just a little more to work himself back up, though rolling himself against Alphonse it certainly wouldn't take _long. _

Chuckling Ed molded himself to the arc of Al's back and slid two fingers up to press against Al's lips and before he even had time to murmur his planned command a hot tongue was twirling its marvelous way around and between the digits, Ed groaned as they were pulled expertly between equally warm lips. Long gone were the days where Al would timidly touch and always question, there were no nerves anymore the two of them knew what one another wanted and just how to make it work. Sure in the back of his mind there were still the occasional thoughts of just how depraved he was being so absolutely enthralled with the gentle nip of teeth against his fingers but they had become less about sin and more about sinfully delicious. And any thought of sin was sent to rot in the back of his mind with all the denial he had once held at the painfully wonderful wet sound of Al's mouth releasing his fingers before heaving them back in.

With his free hand Edward tugged at his little brother's boxers, working them carefully over his straining erection until they pooled around his ankles. Reaching around he held Al's chin to pull his perfectly damp fingers from his mouth. Ed tipped him back for a long kiss that started soft but ended up aught in a battle of teeth and tongue and a contest to see who would need to breathe first. Alphonse lost, but Ed knew he'd cheated as he rubbed the tip of one finger slowly around the rim of Al's entrance. "Ah, Ed!" He cried, his hips thrusting out towards Ed and his legs dropping open invitingly.

Edward began a maddeningly leisurely massage in and out at a pace that was certain to drive anyone crazy, including himself and if the feel of encasing his fingers in the tight heat of Al wasn't enough his needy whines definitely were. But there was something particular he wanted tonight and he had no qualms teasing Al until he got it. Deftly he dipped his digits into Al and dragged them across that special bundle of nerves making him shout wantonly. "Brother, Ed…please," oh he was so close, Edward did it again and there it was. "Please, fuck me! Ed, please, I'm begging."

"I can tell," Ed teased, though he didn't sound nearly as composed as he would have liked. Not that what he sounded like mattered now, all he wanted was to feel the fantastic slide of Al around him.

Retracting his fingers Ed didn't waste any time gripping the end of his shaft and positioning himself just above Al's ass. There was no need to ask if he was ready for it, his hips rocked back as soon as Ed put the slightest pressure and took him in. They fit amazingly well together and Ed seized Al's waist and in one deep, languid thrust had buried himself to the hilt. "Oh, fuck," he groaned leaning some of his weight on Alphonse. His knees had gone a little limp at the sensation and good lord it didn't matter if he'd already come once, this wasn't going to take long.

He began to move in measured, unbearably slow thrusts, melting into the sensation that simply put, _was _Al. The excruciating wonderful heat of him, the tightness, and every little noise he made. Moaning Ed's name and pushing into each caress as though it was the only thing he needed. Edward threw his heads back as Alphonse clenched around his cock, jerking him in deeper and the cried out in unison at the feeling. Ed couldn't help but step on the gas, picking up his pace, harder, faster until Alphonse was sobbing into the back of his hand and he felt as though he might go out of his mind with pleasure.

Ed tangled a hand in Al's hair, tugging his head back sharply and bending to run his tongue along a line of muscle in his throat and up to his ears where he latched, gently sucking the lobe into his mouth. "Brother…oh, Brother I'm close…" Alphonse panted, the words coming out high pitched and needy and _perfect. _Edward snaked a hand under Al's belly and getting to, for the first time that evening, curl his fingers around Alphonse's weeping cock. He groaned at the rock hard flesh and slicked his palm over the precome leaking steadily from the tip.

"Al…Ah, fuck, Alphonse," Ed continued to curse beneath his breath, trying to stay quiet enough to catch the sounds Al was making. He could hear, _feel, _Al getting closer, tightening around him and twitching beneath his palm, until he was chanting, shouting, screaming his release. His come pooled into Ed's hand, warm and thick. Ed hissed, pulling Al's hips back against his before melting into a puddle of pure and absolute bliss.


End file.
